User blog:LordTBT/News:Official Redwall Wiki Art Contest 2011
Per a large majority vote held over the last week, we will officially be hosting our 3rd Annual Art Contest. However, there is an important caveat - last year we also received a lot of support for a contest, but very few entered. If a pre-determined number of entries are not received by the due date this year, the event will be canceled. And now, the details: In our last two contests, artists were asked to draw a villain, and a hero. This year, we will be combining the two for an extra challenge. Competitors should draw their interpretation of the epic battle sequence between Lord Brocktree and Ungatt Trunn as depicted in Chapter 36 of Lord Brocktree. All entries must be sent to me for initial review, and I will upload them here at the Redwall Wiki for voting. After a 2-week voting period, one winner will be announced, and the other artists will be revealed. I will be abstaining from voting and entering. Artists will have 3 weeks to create their vision and submit it. All entries must be submitted by 12 Noon EST, November 8, 2011. No exceptions will be made for any reason. At the end of the 3 week submission period, if the pre-determined number of entries (known only by myself to avoid speculation) is reached or exceeded, I will upload all entries for judging, and provide further contest information and details. Rules 1. Eligibility: The Official Redwall Wiki Art Contest (the "Contest") is open to residents of Earth who are registered users of the Redwall Wiki. (You do not have to be registered to vote for the winner.) 2. How To Enter: The Contest begins on October 18, 2011 and ends on November 8, 2011 at 12:00pm (EST) (“Entry Period”). All entries must be submitted no later than the end of the Entry Period. Only 1 contest entry per human allowed; works must be submitted in JPG or PNG file format to along with your Redwall Wiki username. There are no file size or image size limitations. *The subject line of the e-mail must read "Redwall Wiki 2011 Art Contest". *Failure to include your Redwall Wiki username, e-mail subject, and proper file format will be grounds for disqualification. You may only submit all of this information once. *To maintain a sense of anonymity amongst the artists, you agree to not post your artwork elsewhere on the Internet or reveal yourself as the artist of any of the submissions at any time during the contest and voting period. Anyone found to be doing this will be disqualified immediately. You are free to post this anywhere you want after the winner is announced, of course. *Artists are not to be speculated upon in comments, talk pages, or elsewhere on the site. CORRECT: "I like entry #2." INCORRECT: "I bet LordTBT drew entry #2!" *Artists may not encourage voting for their particular artwork. This is also grounds for disqualification. *Artists may not reveal they are planning on entering or that they have in fact entered the contest until the winner is announced. To be clear, all identities of any artists participating in this contest will not be stated until the very end. *Artwork found to be copied from another artist is grounds for disqualification. Original works only! *Notification of Winners: One winner selected by the audience of this site will be notified via e-mail, failure to respond in 48 hours will result in a new winner being declared. Additional Conditions By submitting your artwork, you authorize it for hosting and display on the Redwall Wiki indefinitely without compensation to you. You acknowledge that your submission is an original work created and designed by you, and that you understand all the rules as explained above. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts